The Daily Adventures of Mollie the Kitten
by lovelyja
Summary: Something was tickling her face, and when she opened her eyes there was a pink nose staring at her. "Oh my God!" Regina yelled, swatting the thing off of her face and sitting up quickly. As it turned out, it wasn't a freakishly furry monster that had been sitting upon her chest. No. Apparently they'd acquired a kitten. Regina scowled. "EMMA!" SwanQueen, slight crack
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first multi-chap for OUaT so I'm pretty excited! Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

Regina was taking a mid-afternoon nap whilst Henry and Emma were out visiting the Charming's. Not that she hated them anymore or anything, but _God _did Regina need a day to herself, so that morning she sent the pair on their way for a day with Emma's parents.

The first thing she had done was make herself the biggest mug of coffee she could accommodate – since Emma was trying to limit her caffeine intake – apparently six cups a day was frowned upon. Then she had read for a little while, which ended up being a five-hour stretch of binge reading. Though, she had supposed, there were worse things that she could be binging on.

Of course, she'd then crashed from all of the caffeine that she'd earlier consumed. Regina didn't usually allow herself to sleep during the day, so she went to bed for a half hour or so.

Until she'd been so rudely woken.

Something was tickling her face, and when she opened her eyes there was a pink nose staring at her.

"Oh my _God_!" Regina yelled, swatting the _thing _off of her face and sitting up quickly. As it turned out, it wasn't a freakishly furry monster that had been sitting upon her chest. No.

Apparently they'd acquired a kitten.

Regina scowled.

"EMMA!"

…

"I'm sorry, Regina, okay! It was kinda spur of the moment." Emma attempted to explain herself to an irate Regina. Not that it would change anything.

"So _why _on _Earth _would you think it was be a good idea to let it in my bedroom whilst I was asleep?"

_Ohhh! So that's why she's so annoyed, _Emma thought, _a tired Regina was a grumpy Regina, after all._

"Okay, first of all, I didn't even _know _that you were asleep. It ran off when we walked in the door. And second of all, my mom found her at the side of the road, and she didn't know if she could look after it because of my brother, and I couldn't just leave her there because they'd take her to the shelter, and then Henry gave me the puppy dog eyes and…" She trailed off, knowing that Regina hated it when she rambled.

"I'm just sorry, okay? Can we keep her at least for a little while to find her a home?" It was then that Henry walked into the room, holding the kitten all snuggled into his chest. Emma knew she couldn't say no to that! Especially when the pair of them turned their puppy dog eyes at her!

"Fine," She grumbled, "But you two are responsible for her… and any messes she may or not make, alright?" Mother and son nodded obediently.

"Thanks Mom!" Henry hugged her enthusiastically with one arm, and gave her the kitten with the other. Great.

"So kid," Emma said, "What did you name her?"

"I called her Mollie." Henry cooed, scratching the ginger and black kitten's head.

_Mollie, huh? _Regina thought. _I guess that's kinda cute._

…

Regina finally made her way up the hedge-lined path after a long day. Just as her hand reached out for the doorknob, Emma slipped out of the house and shut the door firmly behind her. Regina stood with one eyebrow raised at the blonde; just waiting for whatever idiotic explanation that was surely coming her way.

"Uh," Emma stammered, rubbing the back of her neck nervously as she blocked the doorway, "Before you go in there…" She trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes?" Regina chewed out.

"Just don't have a fit or anything." Emma held her palms up, "Me and Henry will clean it up, we swear." Regina's eyes narrowed. Emma squirmed.

"Just let me in." Regina nudged the Sheriff out of the way until she stumbled to the side and then swung open the door. Spying nothing in the hall she rounded the corner into the kitchen where she could hear someone - whom she assumed was Henry – clattering about.

"Henry, what is the meaning of-" Regina halted in the doorway, hearing Emma skidding to a stop behind her. Henry froze in the midst of his hectic clearing up.

Cereal was strewn across the floor, joined by flour and God only knew what else. All Regina knew for sure was that she certainly was not cleaning whatever it was splattered across the cabinets.

"Where is it?" She spoke loudly to the woman now beside her.

"Where's what?" Emma mumbled, and then gulped audibly when she turned her glare onto her.

"_The cat._" She growled.

"Uh, we shut her in the bathroom." Henry piped up, "We didn't want her to sit on anything else and ruin it."

"Yeah," Emma carried on, "She's all… Sticky." The blonde grimaced, thinking of what it could be that was now matted fully into the Mollie's fur, and dreading at having to get it out later. Although, the blonde mused, it would probably be a lot quicker and save her much hassle if she just shaved it.

Snow might have something to say about that though.

Possible animal cruelty and all.

"I just don't get it," Henry said suddenly, breaking the silence, "How could something _this small _make so much mess?"

"Size is no guarantee of power, kid." Emma said, "I mean, look at your mothe-" Emma snapped her mouth shut when leveled with a particularly nasty Evil-Queen glare.

Regina suddenly chuckled darkly, fixing her with a smirk.

"Have fun cleaning, dears," She patted Emma's shoulder in mock pity, "I'll be upstairs when you're finished." The mayor sauntered out of the room, knowing that the pair would be scrubbing that kitchen for a couple hours, _minimum. _

She popped her head into the bathroom upstairs and waved her hand at Mollie, magically ridding her of any substances in her fur.

"Hey," She cooed, picking the kitten up, "You really did a number on the kitchen, huh?" Regina wasn't_ that _angry. She'd resigned herself to the fact that it was a possibility from the beginning, and though she'd appeared enraged downstairs… well, she enjoyed watching Emma squirm.

And – Regina rolled her eyes – it was _kind of _mean to make them clean the cat too, so she'd just let them think that they had until they came upstairs. She couldn't have them thinking she was going soft.

She scratched Mollie's head with her forefinger, walking into hers and Emma's room. Regina toed off her heels, then sat on the bed against the headboard, letting the cat relax against her chest as she donned her reading glasses and picked up her book.

The brunette was lost in her reading for an indeterminable amount of time until a ball of fur flung itself into the back of "Small Island". It seemed that Molly had finally gotten bored of watching the pages turn and had decided to do something about it.

"Do you mind?" She asked the feline, though she obviously wasn't waiting for an answer, and she de-tangled Mollie's claws from the paperback. The cat just looked at her, not at all remorseful, until Regina gave up and stroked her fluffy stomach – Prompting Mollie to claw her hand and nibble her fingers. _Obviously._

Regina looked out to the hall when she heard noises, when Emma entered the room looking slightly worse for wear.

"There she is!" The blonde cries out, gesturing at the cat, "I thought I'd lost her or something."

"She was here with me." Regina said, nonchalant, and Emma decided to not mention the fact that the kitten was now de-gunked. If that was a word. _And_ the fact that the mayor was letting the animal attack her hand. She seemed rather pleasantly amused by it, actually.

Either way, the blonde was just pleased that she didn't need to shave the cat after all. It would save her all the hassle from Snow at least.

Earlier on Emma had shoved her hair back into a sloppy bun, and tendrils had escaped, messily framing her face. She tucked as much of it as she could behind her ear.

"So, I were wondering what you were planning for dinner," She sat by Regina's side on the bed and buried her fingers into Mollie's fur, "We could go to Granny's if you don't want to cook."

"I don't mind cooking," Regina smirked and tangled her fingers around Emma's, "That is, as long as my kitchen is back in working order."

"Oh, don't worry, me and Henry sorted it out. We may have to stock up on more rubber gloves, though." Emma smiled lopsidedly.

"That's settled then, we're having steak. I have some in the freezer." Regina shifted to get off of the bed, and Mollie jumped daintily from her lap.

**If you enjoyed this chapter please give me a follow and shoot me a review, it would mean a lot!**

**If you would like to send me a prompt, you can either PM me (or review), or find me on instagram with criminal_oncer, or twitter with Gemma_Adams .**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone for the great response on this story!**

**Dear Guest that reviewed the previous chapter: Okay, so I had most of this written out before hand, but your review was taken in for consideration, and the ending of the chapter is just for you!;)**

"OUCH!" Emma jumped quickly from the couch in the study, making her way quickly to the source of noise. A spooked Mollie ran past her in the other direction, seeking somewhere to hide. She turned the corner to see a disgruntled Regina sprawled across the pristine white floor at the foot of the grand staircase.

"_Goddam cat_."

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, worried, holding out a hand and pulling Regina up to sit on the stairs.

"Yes I'm fine." The brunette replied shortly, "The stupid cat tripped me halfway down the stairs."

"You're bleeding." Emma tells her, gently probing her eyebrow, and the brunette involuntarily flinched. Regina reached up to touch it, but Emma batted her hand away.

"I think I hit my eye on the banister." She grimaced.

"Come on, let's get you some ice." Emma leads her towards the kitchen and onto a bar stool, "Here." Emma pressed an ice pack to her eye, and Regina feels the incessant need to tell the blonde how cold it is, though this is already blatantly obvious since it came out of the freezer.

Maybe the fall did something to her brain.

Regina blinks the strange thoughts away.

"I have to work tomorrow with a messed up face." She grumbles.

"No one will even see you tomorrow, Gina, you're just going to be in the office all day." Emma's attempts to reassure her do nothing of the sort.

"I have a meeting." She snipes. Even Emma winces at the thought of that.

"Oh, that's too bad." If Emma is trying to make her feel better she is failing miserably, though it is refreshing to have someone that doesn't lie purely to make her feel better, since it always ends up making her feel worse in the long run.

Maybe she's being a little dramatic.

In all fairness, she did curse an entire kingdom, so she supposes this is minor in the grand scheme of things.

"Uh, Regina?" She suddenly focuses back on the room to find Emma waving her hand in her face. She swats it away.

"Stop that." Regina frowns.

"Well, you kinda spaced out on me. Maybe you should get checked out at the hospital." She ignores the dramatic rolling of Regina's eyes.

Well, one eye, since she can't really see the other under the ice pack.

"Regina?"

"I'm not going to the hospital. I'm not having that imbecile Whale coming near me." The brunette says firmly.

"There are other doctors, you know."

"That's not the point dear, and you know it." Emma's brow scrunched up in confusion.

"Do I?"

"I'm not going."

"Fine, whatever." Emma holds her hands up in surrender, "Just tell me if you don't feel alright, okay?" She gently lifts the ice pack to inspect her girlfriend's eye, and hopes that she hid her grimace upon spotting the coloring skin. Regina's face darkened.

"I'm cancelling my meeting tomorrow." The brunette states. Oops.

"Don't do that! You can… cover it up with make up right?"

"And how would I know that? From my years and years of beauty training? Oh wait…" Regina pretended to think. "Oh yes! I haven't had any!"

"Jeeze, calm down, alright? We'll figure something out."

10 minutes later:

"Okay Regina, so you bought hundreds of dollars of make up that does _nothing_." The mayor's head falls to the table with a dull thud.

"Shit!" She says through gritted teeth, grabbing her face.

"Regina, even I could have predicted that _that_ would have hurt." Emma's eyes widened when she gets hit with the instant death stare.

"It's not my fault the cat hurt your face!" Regina reaches for her phone.

"I'm cancelling the meeting." Emma grabs it out of her hand.

"Don't! Stop being so dramatic, Regina. Lets try something else first." The brunette doesn't reply, and sits pouting at the table.

_Oh god… _Emma thought. _Think of something… something… _Emma types a number out into her phone.

"Who are you calling?" She silences Regina with her hand.

_"__Regina?" _Snow's voice answers promptly.

"Uh, hey Mom, it's me, Emma." The blonde greets awkwardly.

_"__Oh hello, Emma. What's up?" _

"We've kind of had an…" She searches for the right word, "Incident."

_"__What kind of incident?"_ Her mother sounds instantly wary.

"Could you just get over here and bring as much make up as you can?"

_"__Well, I guess-"_ She cuts her mother off.

"Great, see you in say… fifteen minutes? Thanks." She hangs up the phone and passes it to Regina. Then looks at her face. The brunette is positively seething.

"Really Emma? Snow, really?" Regina asks.

"What? Do you _want_ to cancel the meeting tomorrow?" Regina opens her mouth, "Actually, don't answer that. She's helping so just deal with it, all right? Now, keep the ice on your face – it'll keep the swelling down." Much to Emma's surprise, the brunette reluctantly presses the ice back to her eye.

"Fine. As long as she doesn't laugh." Regina finally admits. Emma stands and presses a kiss to the brunette's hair.

"If she does I will personally kick her out, okay?" The mayor manages to crack a smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Want me to make some coffee?"

…

A few minutes later someone knocks on the door, and Emma answers it, knowing it to be her mother. When she swings open the door, yes her mom is standing there, but so is…

"Ruby?" The blonde asks.

"Well, I don't really have much make up," Snow says, "But I know that Ruby does."

"So here I am!" The feisty brunette announces, grinning, holding up the huge case that Emma can only guess holds an excessive amount of make up.

"Thank you, you guys. You really are life-savers!" Emma thanks them profusely, and then explains to them what they are doing there.

Regina hears footsteps enter the room from behind her.

"Hey Madam Mayor." A voice greets. Wait, was that Ruby? Said woman walks around her, placing a large case on the dining table.

"Hello." She manages politely, looking towards a sheepish-appearing Emma and Snow.

"Lets see what we've got to work with." The overly-peppiness of Ruby is already biting at Regina, but hey, at least she's not laughing.

Maybe the focus of the town _isn't_ actually to embarrass her. That's doubtful.

Regina mentally rolls her eyes. It's not like she doesn't speak to Ruby! She speaks to her practically everyday when she gets coffee from Granny's, let alone the fact that the brunette is practically BFF's with her girlfriend.

Ruby reaches forward and takes the ice from her face with surprising gentleness. Her and Emma had already wiped off all of the make up they'd attempted to use earlier.

Ruby visibly winced when she caught an eyeful of her bruise. So did Snow. So did Emma, actually.

Could it really have gotten worse in the last ten minutes since she'd previously looked? Clearly yes, it could have.

"Yikes, that's quite a shiner you've got there. Bar brawl gone bad?" The brunette grins at her, and she can't help but crack a smile back. Damn Ruby for not letting her stay annoyed for at least a little while.

"I'm afraid not, just the annoying animal that was forced upon me." She glares in Emma and Snow's general direction.

"So can you cover it up?" Emma butts in.

"Oh sure," Ruby waves her off as she begins to rummage blindly through her cosmetics, "I've had a lot of practice. You know like when you wake up after a night out with a mystery bruise and no idea how it happened?"

"I can't say I've ever had that problem, actually." Snow tells her, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Whatever, Miss Perfect," Ruby waves her off, and Regina snickers, "We'll practice it now, and I'll come and do it again in the morning, okay?" Ruby asks, and Regina nods silently – relieved, and also slightly ashamed that she's so self-centered about her looks. Ruby then takes her hand and begins swiping all sorts of different make up onto her arm, trying to find her color. When she has them all lined up she begins gently dabbing one to underneath her eye with a soft brush.

She still winces.

"Sorry."

"Its fine." The brunette answers. She can handle it. Maybe. She hopes.

In her peripheral vision she can see Snow cooing over the cat. Stupid Snow. Stupid cat.

Ruby glances over at the pair in the corner, holding Mollie.

"I really can't stand cats." Ruby whispers to her conspiratorially.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Regina agrees; as she is loathe to admit to another human being that she could find Mollie even a little bit adorable. God forbid Emma ever find that snippet of information out, she wouldn't shut up for _days_.

"They drive me crazy! It's probably my resident wolf, but they absolutely _stink!_" Regina smirked.

"Don't let little-miss-sunshine-and-rainbows over there catch you saying that."

"Oh God, could you imagine the massacre?!" Ruby complained, while grinning darkly back, "The entire town would be forced to go into mourning for a week!"

"Don't give her any ideas, Ruby, it could end up being an annual holiday." Regina said back, her eyes widening over-dramatically before the pair of them burst into raucous laughter.

"Hey, I heard that!" Snow whines over their hysterics, because perish the thought that not everyone has a freakish connection with animals.

It is at that moment when Mollie decides that she's had enough of Snow White, and promptly scratches the entirety of her forearm. While the brunette attempts to convince everyone that it doesn't hurt, Regina chuckles to herself.

_God, I love that cat._

**Thank you for reading!**

**If theres a chapter of part of a chapter that you would like to read, please leave me a review and give me a prompt - more prompts mean more ideas, and more ideas mean quicker chapters!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Regina arrived home after work the house was unnervingly… quiet. So quiet that all she could hear was her own heartbeat. So quiet that there was no doubt that something… strange was going on, especially since only twenty minutes before had Emma called her to say that she was home.

But the house was empty.

Strange. Very, very strange.

Regina wandered slowly around the house, half expecting to find Emma asleep, or about to jump out at her. After double-checking the mound of sheets on their bed, she made her way back downstairs to feed Mollie.

Then she realized that she hadn't _actually _seen Mollie before leaving for work that morning, and that was only to de-tangle the kitten's claws from her pants when she had chased the Mayor's feet – correction, her_ ruined _pair of pants.

"Mollie?" Regina called out, hoping that the kitten would come running. She even tried shaking the Tupperware full of cat food, but alas, Mollie was nowhere to be seen.

It was only when she looked out of the kitchen window into the garden that she spotted something out of the ordinary. The Mayor narrowed her eyes at whatever it was in her apple tree.

Wait… was that a _person_!?

By the time that Regina had hurried outside she could no longer see whoever it was in the boughs of her beloved tree. It was then that she caught a flash of blonde hair through the leaves.

"Care to explain?" Emma jumped in her precarious position in one of the upper branches, and leaned over to see Regina casually standing beside the trunk of the tree.

"Uh… no?" She replied, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, and noticed with a great deal of resignation that Regina was smirking.

Wait, was she _enjoying_ this?! Emma sighed.

That was when the Mayor's snark was at its strongest.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I accidently let the cat out, and she climbed up here." Emma pointed awkwardly to the kitten indeed sitting about a meter out of her reach, and looking rather… _accomplished._

"Okay, cat, come over here," Emma attempted to say kindly, but when the kitten stared blankly at her she snapped, "_Dammit, get over here!_" It was then to Regina's amusement that Mollie jumped down a branch, trotted straight passed a bewildered Emma, and eventually climbed down the tree and into Regina's waiting arms.

"Good cat." She smirked up at Emma, burying her fingers in soft fur.

"Well whatever are you doing in the tree, dear? The cat is clearly down here."

"_Reginaaaaaa!_" Emma complained. Loudly.

"Well, aren't you going to come down?" Emma winced. "You're stuck, aren't you?" Regina sighed _way _too dramatically for the blonde's liking.

"Hang on." The Mayor began walking away, silencing Emma's protests with the hand that wasn't holding onto Mollie. She quickly shut the cat inside the house, and after looking around to check that Henry wasn't home she made her way back out to the backyard.

"I can't levitate you down, there's too many branches in the way." Emma was just thankful that Regina wasn't taking a photo right now.

"Then come up here and 'poof' us both back down."

…

"Regina?"

"No."

"_Reginaaaaa_!"

"…"

"…"

"Fine."

…

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Regina kicked off her heels, and pulled her hair back into a hair tie that she'd conjured.

"Come on, Mills." She whispered to herself, quiet enough for the blonde to not overhear. Regina reached up for the branch above her head, and held a foot up, bracing it against the rough trunk.

"One… Two… Three!" She counted herself down out loud before hoisting herself up into the air, using an inane amount of upper-body strength that not even _she _knew she possessed. God forbid anyone see her right now.

"Uh, there's a branch right above you that you can grab." Emma tried to help.

"Yes, yes. I know. I do have eyes, dear."

"I'm sorry for not knowing you had 'highly adept at climbing trees' in your repertoire." Emma snarked back, but Regina spotted the grin on her face and knew she was only joking.

"Touché, but purely because I had no idea you had words such as _repertoire _in your _repertoire_." She huffed, smirking as she pulled herself further up the tree.

Regina had denied herself the ability to look down until she was leveled with the Sheriff.

"Remind me why you felt the need to climb up here instead of using magic?" The Mayor asked, rolling her eyes at the blonde – who was gripping the tree branch beside her so hard her knuckles had no color in them _whatsoever_.

"Well now that you mention it…" Emma trailed off, thinking that magic probably would have made this situation a lot easier.

"Or, you know, you could have just waited for me to get the cat down." Regina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Careful!" Emma practically yelled, even though they were sitting right next to each other, "Hold on or you'll fall!" Regina rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not going to fall. Some people actually have this thing called balance." Just as she said this, Regina began to teeter in her spot, and her eyes showed a flash of panic before she began to slide off of the branch she had been seated on.

In a split second decision, she reached out and grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on: Emma's leg. The noise that the blonde had made when she too had began to fall out of the tree was inhuman, until a familiar purple smoke surrounded them in the air – when they were just short of hitting a tree branch – and they reappeared in a sprawled heap on the ground.

Emma sat up, flicking Regina's hair out of her face.

"Not gonna fall, huh?" She asked the brunette, smirking cockily. Before the Mayor could reply, they both turned at the sound of hysterical laughter behind them.

"Henry." Emma said shortly, not realizing that the boy had arrived home.

"How long have you been there?" The boy's brunette mother asked.

"Long enough." Henry choked out, holding up his phone, "And I got it all on video." The boy had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"Hey!" Emma got up quickly, "Gimme that!" She ran towards him, arm outstretched for his cell. Henry, however, was just as quick, running into the house and uploading the video to Facebook as he went.

"C'mon kid!" The blonde continued to shout, spying what he was doing with the clip – and hoping to catch him before it uploaded.

"Sorry Ma, couldn't resist!" Henry continued to cackle with laughter, running madly around the house, stopping behind the kitchen island, both of his mothers on the other side.

"Henry Mills, give me that phone right now." Henry wasn't sure if his mom was seriously threatening him or just playing along, and quite frankly Regina herself wasn't sure either.

"Oh, look at that," Henry twisted the phone around to show them the small screen, "Uploaded." He announced triumphantly.

"Henry, delete that right now." Emma ordered, but was also trying not to smirk when she caught an eyeful of Regina's smoky-eyed pissiness she had going on. Gods she was cute.

Not that she'd tell her that.

"Oooh," The boy hissed, just as the cat strolled along the counter, "No can do." He locked the device, knowing that neither of his parents knew the passcode. Emma gave her son the evil-eye.

"Well played, kid. Well played." She said to him, but Regina had had enough of their childishness and proceeded to walk away. Not after rolling her eyes at the pair first, that is.

"Hey Mollie." Henry cooed when he was finally alone in the room with the kitten, "I don't know how you managed it, but well done." He scratched her forehead lovingly.

…

A few hours later Emma stalked into Regina's study, interrupting her work.

"Ugh!" She sighed dramatically, falling onto the couch in a similar fashion to those in the movies.

"Yes dear?" Regina asked pointedly, removing her glasses – knowing that with the blonde present she wouldn't get anything done.

"Every few minutes the kid's phone makes a noise, and he starts laughing all over again. I _know_ there's people commenting on it." She began tapping her foot anxiously, "I mean, surely you don't want to know what people are saying too?" Regina stared at her for a moment.

"Fine." The brunette said, gesturing Emma over beside her. She quickly logged into Facebook, and found the video with ease, as it was at the top of her newsfeed. Emma leaned earnestly over her shoulder.

"What does it say?"

"Well, most of them are Ruby, claiming that she is 'literally dying', which is a terrible use of hyperbole. She's not _actually_ dying. And there's loads of those smiley-face-things, which are laughing and crying at the same time." Emma shook her head amusedly at Regina – obviously she would comment on the use of grammar rather than the actual text.

Emma then checked how many 'likes' the video had gotten and did a double take at the number.

"_Holy shit! Thirty seven likes_?! The kid doesn't even have thirty seven _friends_!" Regina halfheartedly swatted Emma's arm for cursing, but she was to busy balking at the number.

Emma slyly looked sideways to the brunette beside her.

"Should we watch it?" Regina looked at Emma like she had grown a second head.

"Why would we – fine." Regina couldn't even kid herself.

The video started with the Mayor pulling herself up onto the first branch of the tree – as she had predicted, Henry had caught practically the _entire_ thing on his pesky phone.

"Emma stop looking at my ass." Regina had to remind the blonde, who was unashamedly staring at the video.

"I can't help but appreciate the amazingness of your glutes." The blonde responded, making Regina shake her head at her juvenile behavior. She managed to keep a stony face at the majority of the video, but as Emma screeched when Regina latched onto her leg, the mayor lost it just as Henry had earlier.

"Hey it's not funny!" Emma pouted, slapping at Regina's thigh.

"I'm sorry dear," Regina managed to get out, wiping under her eyes, "But it was rather hilarious."

"I'll give you rather hilarious." Emma threatened, taking control of Regina's keyboard and beginning to type.

"What are you saying?" She was silenced when she read what Emma had written: _We would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kid, and your little cat, too!_

**_hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_I currently have ideas for the next two, but if you have any prompts they would be greatly appreciated - especially since it would mean you get an update quicker._**

**_Thanks, please review!_**


End file.
